onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 861
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Cake Sank!? Sanji and Bege's Getaway Battle" is the 861st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sanji gets the wedding cake on the Nostra Castello, which runs over Oven as the Fire Tank Pirates and Sanji's group escape out to sea. However, Oven attacks the ship by boiling the ocean, but Pound intervenes and attacks him. Pound sees Chiffon and Pez, and he is glad to see his daughter and grandson being happy. He congratulates Chiffon on her marriage right as Oven takes him out with a naginata. Meanwhile, Luffy returns to the Mirro-World after regaining his Haki and resumes his fight with Katakuri. Out at sea, the Sunny crew becomes surrounded by Big Mom and her fleet. Long Summary Katakuri continues to stand in solitude in the Mirro-World, noting that ten minutes have passed since Luffy left. He begins to expect that Luffy will not return, but to his surprise he then sees the pirate approaching him. Activating his Busoshoku Haki, Luffy charges toward Katakuri and resumes attacking him. The start of the battle goes as it did before, with Luffy being unable to hit Katakuri and getting punished for it. Katakuri asks Luffy why he did not run away, saying there is no shame in running away from him, but Luffy's fighting spirit does not waver. Meanwhile, the Nostra Castello continues rolling through Cacao Island. Sanji successfully gets the wedding cake ingredients onto the ship, and Bege frees the seal pulling the cart before he, Pez, and his crew reunite with Chiffon. Oven stands the way of the Nostra Castello, intending to get back at Bege and stop it, but he is easily run over. Pez then grows happy as he notices his grandfather Pound waving at him and Chiffon from nearby, and Pound is happy to see his daughter and grandson, although Chiffon does not know who he is. Bege decides to cut through Chocolat Town to leave the island from the southeast coast, and Pudding allows him to do that, saying the chocolate houses they destroy can be rebuilt. The Nostra Castello rolls through the town, and the Fire Tank Pirates engage in a firefight with the Big Mom Pirates. The Big Mom Pirates are prevented from using heavy artillery in order to protect the wedding cake, and the Nostra Castello makes it back to the ocean and sets sail for the Thousand Sunny. Sanji thanks Bege for rescuing them, but Bege replies that he had no intention of saving him. The pirates and chefs then notice that the temperature is rising as the ocean starts to boil and fish begin to die. They look toward Cacao Island and see Oven heating the water with his Devil Fruit, and everyone worries as the increase in temperature threatens to ruin the cake ingredients. The boiling ocean also damages the ship, preventing its treads from rolling. However, Pound then rushes in and hits Oven in the head with a club. The blow only angers Oven, but it does cause him to pull his body out of the water as he angrily turns to confront his former stepfather. As he tries interceding with Oven, Pound sees Chiffon and Pez again, who are happy with their new family in the Fire Tank Pirates. Pound regrets not being able to be a part of Chiffon's life, remembering 26 years ago when Big Mom exiled him right after she and Lola were born, not even allowing him to hold them. He hopes that Chiffon did not have a hard life, being unaware of the abuse Big Mom gave her due to her resemblence to Lola. He then shouts at Chiffon to congratulate her on her marriage right as Oven strikes him from behind with a flaming blade, and Pez starts crying as Chiffon wonders what the shout was about. Meanwhile, the Sunny crew finds themselves pursued not only by a fleet led by Charlotte Bavarois, but by Big Mom herself as well. The fleet shoots cannonball homies at the Sunny, but Big Mom's insanity renders the homies easily confused, and the Straw Hats redirect them away from the ship. Bavarois grows frustrated as the Sunny continues to outrace his fleet thanks to Jinbe, but the Big Mom Pirates then become happy as another fleet emerges toward the Sunny from the front, surrounding the Straw Hats. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Luffy returning to the Mirro-World to resume his fight with Katakuri is shown. **Pound hitting two Big Mom Pirates members before hitting Oven. *The anime extends the following: **The Nostra Castello running over some chocolate houses. **Big Mom discarding Pound. *When the cake carriage landed on Bege's ship in the manga, the ropes connecting to the seal broke off. In the anime, Bege releases the seal by shooting the ropes. *Instead of remarking that Oven did not fall into the sea, Pound simply states that he is "quite tough". *During the scene where Big Mom discarded Pound, she was not shown wearing her hat in the manga. *When Pound congratulated Chiffon on her marriage in the manga, he said it in his mind. In the anime, he says it out loud. *The anime does not show a silhouette of Oven attacking Pound and has no slashing sound effect. Site Navigation